You're very beautiful, Aokichan
by Zaraki Hariko
Summary: Aoki is not your average teenager. He's 15 but looks 18, has martial arts training, and has a rather split personality in the form of "Dark Aoki". The day he met Takami Ichiro is the best day in his life. This is his story. Takami/OMC and Shin/Sena. Yaoi, fluff, some swearing


_Hey! Zaraki Hariko here with my first story! Please be kind. Flames will be used to make smores and constructive critisizem will be used for bedding and pillows and to help me with my next story. Now, I know I got the part about when Sena told everyone outside of the team that he's Eyeshield wrong, but just assume that he revealed it a game or two earlier than Cannon. I think I was half asleep when I wrote that part and I don't feel like changing it since I'd have to go through and change a few other things as well. Now, I made my OMC a little...Gary Stu...I believe it's called. But the reason for his model-like looks is someone in the family had to get them. Sena's mother is very pretty, but Sena himself and his father are rather ordinary looking, so I made my OMC Kobayakawa Aoki, be the one in the family to get the good looks even though they're related through their fathers. Aoki is based off of a character I saw in one of my friends Yaoi manga named Tomoki, though I can't remember the manga's name for the life of me. If anyone can tell me the title, I'd appreciate it. It's about a good looking guy who ends up in some smaller town due to some drama at his last school. He starts picking on one of the guys in his class and eventually they start dating. I can't recall much more than that. _

_This Story is Takami/OMC with a side of Shin/Sena. Please be kind in your reviews, thanks!_

_~Zaraki Hariko_

* * *

**_You're very beautiful, Aoki-chan_**

* * *

Whispers flow through the crowd that's come to watch the football practice. Ever since Eyeshield 21's identity came out, people have been watching practice all the time, even early morning ones. "I heard he's the son of a large company owner and has broken a marriage contract to move to this city!" One girl whispers. "No! He's a model from another city and he's come here to look for a bride" The person they're talking about is First Year Kobayakawa Aoki, though they don't know his name yet. "Ladies" He turns to the gossiping girls. "I'm neither of those things" Aoki, despite his rather feminine name, is far from girlish.

He has a nice appearance with his light brown hair that's often tousled in a stylish 'I just got out of bed' way, warm brown eyes and tall muscular body. Despite being fifteen, Aoki looks more along the lines of seventeen or eighteen. People often assume he's a model or something. Aoki looks to the practice just ending on the field and to Sena, who's pulling off his helmet and wiping his sweaty forehead with a hand towel. "NA-CHAN!" Aoki shouts, catching the younger brunets attention "Ao-nii-san!" Sena exclaims happily. "Ao-chan?" Mamori asks, looking around. "Mamori-nee" Aoki says as he approaches the duo.

"Ao-chan!" Mamori says. "You've grown!" He smiles down at her from his height of 193 centimeters, so 6 feet 4 inches. "I told you before I left Tokyo that I was due for a growth spurt" Aoki says. "Kyaa, where's the cute little Ao-chan you used to be?" Mamori pouts. "I remember when I would defend you and Sena-kun from bullies but now, you probably are the bully!" Aoki laughs. "I wouldn't go that far" "Oi, fucking Manager, who's this?" "Kobayakawa Aoki, at your service" Aoki bows. "Did you say Kobayakawa?" one person asks. He has an X shaped scar on his cheek.

"Yeah!" Sena smiles. "Ao-nii-san is my cousin, but we've always lived close, so he's more like a brother to me than a cousin!" Aoki ruffle's Sena's hair. "My cute little Na-chan!" Aoki cuddles Sena to his chest. "Ao-nii, Ao-nii! It's almost time for classes, oh, but I don't want to leave when you've just got back from your trip to China!" "Don't worry, Na-chan" Aoki says with a wink. "I'm a Deimon student! I have been since the beginning of the year but I…ahem…talked them into allowing me to start late." "In other words" Mamori and Sena say together. "You took a test of all the stuff you would miss while gone and got 100% so they were forced to let you go" "Exactly!" Aoki grins. "Why do I bother explaining when you two always know just what happened?"

"We like hearing your attempts to seem normal" Sena says with a small grin. "C'mon, Na-chan! Get changed and I'll walk you to class!" Sena nods and hurries off to change. Aoki suddenly turns an evil eye on the football team. "Hurt my Na-chan" He starts. "and **he'll** seem like a kitten" Aoki points to Hiruma, who's cackling and shooting his gun at the students watching.

"Ao-nii!" "Coming Na-chan!" Aoki is grinning again as he heads over to Sena. The two walk into the school and to Sena's classroom. "Is this your class too, Ao-nii?" Sena asks. "Yup" The tall model-like student replies. "Yay!" Sena hugs Aoki a little before going inside, tossing an, "I'll tell the teacher you're here!" over his shoulder.

Aoki is called in not even a minute later. "Students, meet Kobayakawa Aoki-san" Aoki grins. "Call me Aoki-chan!" He says. "Otherwise people will start confusing me with my dear cousin Sena-chan! Went through that in elementary school. **Never** want to do that again" Sena nods in agreement from his seat. "Aoki-san, you can sit beside your cousin." "Thanks, Sensei!" Aoki heads over to Sena and takes the seat next to him with a grin.

At lunch, the girls of the class beg Aoki to eat with them. He sighs and stands up. Throwing Sena over his shoulder, he walks out of the class and to the football club house. The two join the Ha-Ha brothers in eating outside the clubhouse. Aoki gives a long-suffering sigh as he leans against the clubhouse. "What's wrong, Ao-nii?" Sena asks. "Hm? Oh, tabloids and stuff. They're harping on me because of a fake relationship I was in last year. Yumi-chan was in a relationship with her teacher and needed a boy her age to front with. I agreed because it's not like I could care any less about what she does in her free time with sensei. But then she thought she was pregnant for a while and her parents found out. That's why I'm here really. They wanted me expelled but instead I willingly switched schools. She wasn't even pregnant, just an irregular period. Stupid bitch."

"Do you mean, **the** Yumi-chan? The model and tv drama star?" "Yeah, her." Aoki sighs. "I wouldn't doubt that she might drop by sometime soon to ask me to front for another relationship. I'll just tell her flat out no. I don't want to be used anymore" Sena pats Aoki's leg. "It's alright, Ao-nii. I'm behind you all the way!" Aoki smiles. "Thanks"

Just as he predicted, Yumi is standing by the school gate in all her dyed blond haired glory. "No" Aoki says flatly as he turns to wait for Sena, since their last class isn't together. "You don't even know what I was going to ask!" She shouts, drawing attention. "You're in another relationship where your parents and the general public won't like your partner and you expect me to pretend to be dating you again. Well, let me say two words: **Hell No**. Because of you I had to cut off a perfectly good relationship! I'm not doing it again. And truthfully, neither are you since there's a whole school of girls listening in" Aoki smirks.

"Bye-bye, Yumi-chan!" he calls as she runs off. "Ao-nii, did you really have to do that?" Sena approaches. "Yeah. Now people won't be fooled by her pretty looks. She's an evil bitch that one. The world would be better off without her, not that I'd do anything to make that happen. I don't like hitting girls." Sena nods. "Mom should be at home, do you want to come over and see her?" "Sure! And what about uncle Shiyuma?" "He should be home in time for dinner, if you want to stay over tonight" "Sure, Na-chan!" Aoki grins.

A few days pass and everyone is used to Aoki randomly carrying Sena off when too many people bother him. Sena is sent to deliver something to Ojou and so Aoki goes along with him not only to carry the box since it's too heavy for Sena, but to 'protect' him. Motorcycles sound and the two are suddenly blocked by the Zokugaku Chameleons, Rui at the head. Aoki watches Rui's long tongue curiously. "A-Ah! Habashira-san!" Sena says, clutching to Aoki's side. "Shorty, who's your friend?" Rui asks.

"I, Habashira-san, am Kobayakawa Aoki, Sena's cousin" Aoki states simply. "Lay a finger on my precious Sena-chan, and I'll make Hiruma Yoichi look like a fucking flower." "Ao-nii! Habashira-san is being forced into slave labor by Hiruma-san, there's no need to worry about me" "They won't be under Hiruma-kun's thumb forever though" Aoki says. "And when they're not, they had better stay away from you unless it's to shower you in compliments and gifts" Aoki sighs. "Come on, Sena-chan. We need to get this thing to Ojou. The station is right up ahead" Sena nods and follows Aoki quickly. Rui licks his lips as he watches the two leave. "Aoki-chan, eh?"

At Ojou, they get directions to the football teams workout room from a passing student. They knock before entering. "Oh? Hey, you're from Deimon, what're you doing here?" The coach asks. "Hiruma" Sena and Aoki say together. "Ah. What's it this time?" "He wants you to have this, whatever the hell this is" Aoki sets it on top of a table. "And you are?" Aoki sighs. "Kobayakawa Aoki, Sena's cousin." "You're what, seventeen, eighteen?" "Fifteen, actually. I'm just unnaturally tall"

A blond teen steps out of the bathroom. "Eh? Aoki-chan?" "Haru-chan!" Aoki rushes over and hugs Sakuraba. "How's my Haru-chan? You're being a good boy, right, Haru-chan?" "Aoki-chan!" Sakuraba blushes under all the attention. "I'm doing fine, Aoki-chan. When did you arrive back from China and why didn't you call me?" "I arrived a few days ago and I didn't call you because I was too busy defending my poor little Na-chan there from evil blonds with machine guns and fangirls that want to rape him with strapon's!" Sakuraba sighs. "Sadly, I can actually believe that"

"Th-there are girls that want to do that to me?!" Sena cries, clutching onto Aoki. "Please, please Ao-nii! Don't let them!" "Don't worry, Na-chan. The only girl getting near you anytime soon will be Mamori-nee" Sena sighs in relief. "Oh, thank goodness" Aoki's eyes drift over the room until they land on a teen using the bench press. "Oh, that's Shin-san" Sena says with a light blush. "He's really fast and really strong!" Aoki's face splits into a Cheshire grin that causes both Sakuraba and Sena to squeak and hide behind some equipment.

Aoki walks over to Shin, swaying his hips as he goes. "Shin-san?" he asks, startling the player slightly and causing him to look up. "Hi there" Aoki smiles. "I'm Kobayakawa Aoki-chan, Sena-chan's cousin" "Shin Seijuro" He says. "Yes, Sena-chan has told me much about you. In fact, Shin-san, I was wondering if you have a romantic interest?" Shin pauses for a moment. "Why?" "Well see, I know someone that really likes you, and I wouldn't want for him to get hurt by asking you out when you're already with someone. He's very precious to me, and the only one I would trust him with is Shin-san" "I am not seeing anyone" Shin says. "But I am interested in someone who can rival me." "See, Sena-chan? Now you can try and ask Shin-san out because I'm pretty sure he likes you too!" Shin actually drops the hand weights he's switched to and looks at Sena.

Sena blushes bright red. "A-Ah" He shifts nervously. "Go!" Aoki nudges Sena towards Shin, though because Sena is so small he ends up landing on Shin's lap. "Sena" Shin says softly. "S-Shin-san" Sena's bright red face is inches from Shin's. "Let's give them a little privacy, ne?" Aoki asks everyone else, who clear out of the room quickly. In the hallway, Sakuraba rounds on Aoki. "How did you do that? Shin-san never talks to me about that stuff!" "Just play innocent!" Aoki grins. "It works with most tough guys like Shin-san. They can't resist a cute boy with watery eyes, even if that boy is over six feet tall!"

Sena eventually comes out looking thoroughly kissed. "I…think I have a date with Shin-san tomorrow" He says to Aoki. "He wants to go running through this park that's really pretty and where lots of couples go together" Aoki grins. "See? Always listen to big brother Aoki-chan!" he says. "I know what I'm doing…most of the time" Sena sweatdrops.

On the way home, they see a head of spikey white hair on the train. "Riku!" Sena and Aoki slip through the piles of people on the train until they're standing with Riku, their childhood friend. "Sena! And…Aoki?" Aoki grins. "Oi, Rii-chan!" "Ao-chan, you're so tall now!" Riku exclaims. "Everyone seems to notice that first. Not the new hair, not the piercings, they notice my height!" Aoki pouts.

"So, Riku, where are you going?" Riku blushes a little. "A-ah, I have a date with Koutaro-kun" "Ehh? The kicker for the Bando Spiders?" Sena asks. Riku nods. "He went all over town looking for me before getting down on his knees and exclaiming it would be really smart to go on a date with me. His use of the word smart is weird, but he's nice and also entertaining" Sena smiles. "I hope things go well" "Where are you to off to?" Riku asks. "Hm, the park" Sena says. "I want to introduce Ao-nii to some friends from other schools and they agreed to meet us there" "Cool. Well, this is my stop. I'd better go. I hope to see you two again soon!"

At the park, there's quite a few guys hanging around in one area near the fountain. "Everyone!" Sena calls. A chorus of "Sena!" goes off. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my cousin. His name is Kobayakawa Aoki and-" Aoki ruffles Sena's hair. "I can introduce myself, Na-chan" He says. Sena blushes. "Right, sorry, Ao-nii" Aoki smiles happily. "Hello everyone!" He says. "Well, as Na-chan said, I'm Kobayakawa Aoki, but please, call me Aoki-chan. Let's see, a little about me…I just got back from spending three years in China…I'm freakishly tall but I'm only fifteen, I had a fake relationship last year with the model and tv drama star Yumi-chan that covered her relationship with her teacher, I love teriyaki and ramen, oh, and I find American football players really sexy!" They can just see cartoon hearts and flowers behind him as he smiles.

Aoki smiles down at a lot of the people in the group as they talk to him. The only ones that come close to his height are two teens from Kyoshin, Rui, and a guy from Ojou. "I'm Kakei Shun, it's nice to meet you" the tall Kyoshin student with dark hair says. "Nice to meet you too!" Aoki grins. Kakei is soon dragged off towards 'home' by the blond Kyoshin student. Rui approaches, his long tongue hanging out again. "Can I ask you something, Habashira-san?" Aoki asks. "Sure" "How does that tongue fit in your mouth?" Rui sweatdrops. Their conversation is temporarily interrupted by Sena, who then migrates to talk to some of the other people. Rui changes the topic. Takami, the tall player from Ojou, soon joins them and they continue talking. By the end of the little outdoor get together, Aoki has a few phone numbers in his cell phone. Sena and Aoki head home for the night.

The following Friday, Aoki calls up Takami. "Takami-senpai? It's Aoki" "_Eh? Aoki-chan? Why are you calling me just when school lets out?_""I'm sorry, Takami-senpai. Am I bothering you with this call?" "_Oh, no, not that!_" Takami exclaims through the phone. "Well, I'd like to meet up with you again, senpai. Is that ok?" "_Yes, of course. When would you like to meet? Is half an hour outside the station near Ojou alright?_" "Yes, that's perfect. I'll see you there, senpai!" Aoki and Takami both say goodbye and hang up. Aoki is suddenly glad he had a shower in the morning.

Aoki steps out of the station and he sees Takami waiting with a few girls, most likely fans of the football team. "Takami-senpai!" Aoki says with a wave. "Ah! Aoki-chan!" The girls stare in shock. They probably listened in while Takami was talking and thought he was arranging a date with a girl. Aoki walks over, his long legs making it take only a few seconds. "Are you ready to go, Senpai?" "A-ah, yes. Let me see, where should we go?" "How about for coffee or something? Then we can talk again~!" the happy look on Aoki's face makes Takami smile. "Of course. Coffee sounds great. Goodbye, Kohai-san's." Takami bows quickly to the girls and leads the way to the coffee shop. Taking a semicircular booth in a corner, the two order their coffee and chat idly.

When the coffee arrives, Aoki takes a sip of his Café au Lait before bringing his feet up onto the bench and wrapping his arms around his knees. Aoki laughs softly, a pretty blush on his cheeks. "I like Takami-senpai! Takami-senpai doesn't mind my mood swings and lets me talk!" Takami blushes a little. "A-Ah, I like Aoki-chan too" Takami says. Aoki looks around and is very glad that their booth is hidden by a very large plastic plant. Aoki gets onto his knees on the bench, leaning over the corner of the square table to get closer to Takami. "Takami-senpai…will you kiss me, please?" Takami's blush slowly disappears as he looks at Aoki's beautiful face. Though the younger looks tough, he's a big softie. Takami leans forward and gently presses his lips to Aoki's.

"Takami-senpai" Aoki breathes when the kiss ends, before smiling brightly. "It's Ichiro" He says, taking Aoki's hand. "Just Ichiro" "Ichiro-senpai?" "Aoki-chan!" "Haha! Just kidding, Ichiro-kun" Aoki leans forward and presses a kiss to Ichiro's nose. Ichiro blushes slightly, not used to being this intimate with someone. Even if it's only kissing and hand holding.

Sitting properly again, though this time a little closer to Ichiro, Aoki and Ichiro chat about their interests. Until, that is, "Hey, is that Takami hiding in the corner there? Let's go say hi!" Ichiro laughs nervously and lets go of Aoki's hand so he can straighten his uniform. The people coming over are Shin, Sena, Sakuraba and a guy that's wrapped in chains and being dragged by Shin.

"Ao-nii!" Sena says happily, skipping over and sitting next to Aoki. "How are you? What have you been up to since school ended? You left right away! I was worried something had happened!" Aoki smiles and kisses Sena on the forehead. "Na-chan, I'm fine. I left so I could come here" "Oh? And meet with Takami-san? Is that why?" "It is, Sena-san" Ichiro says with a smile. "Aoki-chan and I hit it off so well at that little gathering of yours that we thought we should meet up again so we can become good friends" Aoki raises his eyebrow and Ichiro laughs nervously.

"And perhaps more" "More?" Sena asks, oblivious. The guy in chains, finally getting his gag off starts ranting and shouting about Aoki not being worthy of 'Takami-senpai'. Aoki slips past Sena and grabs the chains holding the make-up wearing guy. Lifting him in the air, Aoki glares daggers at him. "Listen here you punk faced brat" Aoki says. "I'm not here to fuck around, got it? I _like_ Takami-senpai, therefore, I'm going to continue meeting with him. If you have a problem with that, you can tell it to the sole of my shoe when I smash your face into the pavement, got it asshole?" "Uh oh" Sena mutters. "What? What is it?" Ichiro asks.

"It's Dark Aoki. There's Light Aoki, who's always happy and easy to smile, and Dark Aoki, who isn't afraid to punch Hiruma-san in the face and tell him he's being a selfish…a selfish fucking asshole who should go die in a ditch" Sena says softly. "You should never mess with Dark Aoki. He can come and go in a split second, but as soon as he comes out, Aoki-nii could probably lift Ootowara-san and then toss him across the street through a store window. Ikari-san really should watch his mouth when Aoki-nii is around. Aoki-nii doesn't like it when people act like Ikari-san." Aoki drops Ikari to the ground, dents visible in the steel chains. He smiles at Takami and takes his seat again. "So! Where were we?"

Ichiro chuckles and takes Aoki's hand. "I believe we were just about to leave. You promised you would come over so I can show you those videos, didn't you?" Aoki smiles brightly. "Right~! Let's go, Takami-senpai!" The two leave the shop, Ichiro pulling Aoki along after him. "Ichiro-kun?" "Yes, Aoki-chan?" "Why didn't you want them to know we kissed?" "As soon as Ikari finds out, the whole area will think you're seducing me to get information on Ojou's play's and that you're going out with twelve other guys or something. I didn't want to put you through that. If it had been just the others, I would have been glad to tell them that I like you" Aoki smiles and nods. "Un~!"

At Ichiro's house, Aoki smiles as he takes off his shoes. "Sorry for the intrusion~!" He says, as he was taught to for 'traditional' reasons by his grandmother and mother. Ichiro just smiles. "My parents aren't home right now, so we have the house to ourselves. The movies are in my room. I have a TV so we can watch them there" Aoki nods and follows Ichiro to his room. "Wow! So much Ojou memorabilia!" Aoki says, looking around.

Ichiro laughs softly. "Yes. The students tend to give that stuff as gifts for birthdays and things, so I've accumulated quite a bit since I entered Ojou." Ichiro turns on one of the football movies he told Aoki about and the both of them sit on the floor in front of the bed. Aoki links arms with Ichiro and rests his head on the older teen's shoulder. With a small yawn, Aoki falls into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up much later with a 'what happened?' thought, Aoki sits up. Seems Ichiro moved him to the bed. It's dark outside and a half-naked Ichiro is sleeping peacefully next to him in bed. Smiling, Aoki slips quietly out of bed. The brunet strips out of his clothing, leaving him in his boxers like Ichiro before slipping back into bed and curling up in Ichiro's arms.

"Mmm. Morning" Aoki yawns as he stretches a little in Ichiro's arms once morning arrives. "Good morning, Aoki-chan. I see you woke up sometime last night" Aoki nods and smiles. "I hope not to seem rude by asking, but why didn't you just leave?" "Well, the last train had already gone and I don't know anyone else that I can stay with all the way out here. I figured if you let me sleep for the first half of the night, you wouldn't mind the second half~!" Ichiro nods and smiles.

"I'm glad you stayed." He says. "I don't know why, but I can open up to you, Aoki-chan. I've never felt this way about anyone. Even if it were one of my best friends I would normally wake them up before asking if they wanted to stay…but you were just so cute. I didn't have the heart." Aoki laughs lightly and presses his lips to Ichiro's. "Ichiro-kun, You're just so sweet!" Ichiro blushes slightly. "We'd best get ready. I have football practice this morning and you have to get all the way to Deimon." "Ichiro-kun, if I take the train, it's only six stops. Plus, it's Saturday" "Oh. I must really be out of it" Ichiro shakes his head a little. "I thought it was Monday" "No, but if I had my way, you and I would be in this bed until Monday~!" "A-Aoki-chan!" "What? You have tons of cool movies! I want to watch them all!" Ichiro sighs and smiles softly.

"Ichiro-kun? Let's spend the day together~!" Aoki says excitedly, shifting so he's sitting up in bed and snuggled into Ichiro's side with Ichiro's arm around his shoulders. "Please, please?" "What do you want to do? It's getting pretty cold lately, the Christmas Bowl is coming up too." "Can we go shopping? Then we can stop for a nice hot lunch, maybe at my house and I can cook? Then, then, I want to go to a bath!" "Why do you want to go to a bath?" "Well, I doubt you'll take a bath with me otherwise, so it's my way to get you into nothing but a towel~!" Ichiro chuckles.

"If you want it that bad, I'll take a bath with you at your house after lunch, ok?" "Really?!" "Sure, so long as we can actually finish the movie this time and I can stay the night!" Aoki grins. "Perfect!" He kisses Ichiro's cheek. "What, not my lips?" Aoki giggles and presses a kiss to Ichiro's lips. "I'm glad I called you, Ichiro-kun. I feel so at-ease around you." Ichiro runs his fingers through Aoki's hair. "I know how you feel" Ichiro says softly. "Did you know I used to make a point of never getting interested in anyone more than a year younger than me? But now, here you've gone and broken that. I don't care anymore though, I like you the way you are" "I like Ichiro-kun the way he is, too!" Aoki smiles. "Even if you can't run that fast, I still think you're the best quarterback ever"

After shopping for a while, Ichiro and Aoki enter Aoki's house with some shopping bags filled with clothing and accessories. "My dad is probably at work" Aoki says. "Sorry for the intrusion" Aoki smiles. "Come in, I'll start lunch. Is there anything you don't like?" "I'm not fond of fish or mushrooms" Aoki grins. "Cool! Dad and I don't like those either, so we don't have any." Aoki smiles. "Is teriyaki beef, rice and steamed vegetables alright?" "That sounds delicious" "It's my specialty~!"

Ichiro watches contently as Aoki pulls on a frilly pink apron and sets to work, steaming rice, cooking the vegetables, making the sauce and meat. He plates the food, putting the extra in a plastic Tupperware container and then in the fridge. Setting the generously piled plates on the table, Aoki sets down some chopsticks and says, "Dig in!" "Idatakimasu" Ichiro takes one bite and stops. "Aoki-chan, where did you learn to cook?" He asks. "Hm? Oh, well mom died when I was little and dad's a businessman. He's always going away on trips and he couldn't always get someone that could cook to watch me. So I used to go over to a cooking school near here when dad was away and the nice women who go there would teach me to cook their special dishes. The teacher of the class was one of my mom's friends when she was alive, so she was happy to help me learn to cook. Why do you ask?" Ichiro smiles. "It's really good" "You think? Thank you, Ichiro-kun!"

There's a quick knock on the front door before it opens. "Ao-nii? You home?" Sena calls. "Kitchen, Na-chan!" Ao replies. Sena enters with Shin. "Ao-nii…oh, you're eating with Takami-san. Sorry for intruding" "Don't worry about it, Na-chan. What can I do for you?" "Um…do you have any food we could take back? Neither of us can cook and mom and dad are out. We don't have any money so we can't go out…" "I expected something like this. There's some beef teriyaki in the Tupperware in the fridge" "You're a life saver, Ao-nii!" Sena heads into the fridge and comes out with the extra teriyaki. "Oh! It looks better than usual! Thanks, Ao-nii! We'll let you get back to your lunch, now!" "Bye, Sena-san" Ichiro says. "Bye! Have a nice day!"

Once Sena is gone, Ichiro smiles at Aoki. "You really care for Sena-san, don't you?" "He's like a little brother to me. When we were little, I was always too weak to protect Sena-chan when he was bullied. That made me get bullied too, and Mamori-nee and Riku-kun would protect us. Three years ago, I was sent to China by my father. He said if I wanted to get strong so I could protect Sena-chan, I had better go to China and learn some martial arts. So I went to a school there that's much like a middle school version of Shinryuji except instead of just meditating, there were classes in different martial arts and different versions of them from around the world." Aoki smiles.

"Ah, I see" Ichiro nods. "I'm back now, and I won't let anyone hurt Sena-chan ever again. He's the little brother I always wanted." Ichiro takes Aoki's hand and squeezes it. "You're a very good big brother to him" Ichiro says. "I'm very happy he introduced us" "So am I, Ichiro-kun." Aoki blushes and kisses Ichiro's hand. "I didn't realise I wanted to talk about all this until I started. Thank you for listening" "It's no trouble, Aoki-chan"

Once they finish, Aoki puts the dirty dishes in the dish washer and smiles at Ichiro. He goes upstairs and runs a bath. Turning the water to a pleasant temperature, Aoki turns as Ichiro steps into the room. "Do you want bubbles?" Aoki asks. "We have a few scents. My favorite is sweet pea and Mongolia blossom." Ichiro couches behind Aoki and takes one of the bottles of bubble bath. He smells them all before agreeing with the Mongolia blossom and pouring some in. Bubbles form right away.

The bath is soon full and Aoki blushes. "Please…don't watch" He turns his back to Ichiro and pulls off his shirt. When he's naked, he slips into the bath, not noticing Ichiro has stripped down to nothing as well. Ichiro slips in behind him and wraps his arms around Aoki, his legs on either side of the brunet. Aoki relaxes back against Ichiro, not minding the nakedness now that neither of them are visible. Ichiro uses his long arms to turn off the light after using a nearby lighter to light some candles around the bath. "This is nice" Ichiro says softly, resting his head on Aoki's shoulder, his arms tightening around the other teen.

"I'm surprised you agreed to have a bath with me, Ichiro-kun" Aoki says, rubbing his cheek against Ichiro's. "Do you want me to reply truthfully?" Ichiro asks. "Of course" "Well, truthfully, you're just so attractive to me that I can't say no to you" Aoki smiles. "Is that so?" "Mmm, if you asked me to walk out the door in a pink skirt right now, I'd do it just because it's you" Aoki giggles. "I'd never ask you to do that!" He says. "Good. I don't look good in pink" Aoki continues laughing, liking the comfort of being with Ichiro. He especially likes the weight of Ichiro's large hands on his lower stomach.

They eventually get out of the bath, Ichiro getting a glimpse of Aoki's pert round bottom as they dry off and dress. Aoki and Ichiro cuddle up under a blanket on the couch, watching a movie about three ninja brothers. The front door opens. "Aoki! I'm home early!" Aoki blinks. "Excuse me for a moment, Ichiro-kun" Aoki pecks Ichiro on the lips. "Dad! What happened to the trip? You're supposed to be back next week!"

Aoki steps into the entrance hall, where his black haired father is taking off his shoes, his suit jacket and overnight bag laying on the floor. "Ah, they decided not to go through with the contract so the dealings ended early. They're going to go with our rival company" "Speaking of company, I have a guest" "Oh? Do I know them?" "I don't think so, but I think you'll get along. Takami Ichiro is a senpai from Ojou" "Yeah?" Aoki nods and blushes a little. "And…I really, really like him, so please be nice, ok?" "Really, really and not just a passing fancy?" "Really, really, dad! Whenever I see him, it's like my heart starts beating in overdrive. Hurry, hurry. Come greet him!" Kobayakawa Daisuke laughs and nods.

Aoki leads Daisuke into the living room, where Ichiro is folding the blanket they had been using. "Ah, you must be Aoki-chan's father. Thank you for having me" Ichiro bows. "And you must be this senpai that my son is so stuck on" Daisuke says, causing Aoki to blush when Ichiro looks at him. Ichiro smiles. "He's not the only one stuck" Ichiro says. "Is that so?" Daisuke sits in an armchair, loosening his blue tie.

"Sir, I'll be truthful with you because I've found that's best with Aoki-chan and Sena-san. Your son and I only met recently, but we were introduced by Sena-san. We've got quite a few things in common, yet enough differences to make our time together interesting. I like your son very much and if my feelings continue to grow like this, I'll love him very soon. If I were to be forbidden from seeing him…" Ichiro smiles sadly. "I don't think I'd be able to play anymore" "Play?" "Ichiro-kun is on the football team, dad. He's the quarterback" "Football?" Daisuke's eyes light up. "I love football!" Ichiro smiles. "So do I" He says.

By the end of the meeting and after a quick dinner made by Aoki, Daisuke thinks of Ichiro as a son-in-law. Aoki giggles as he and Ichiro settle in Aoki's bedroom. "My dad has never been like this!" He says. "He's always said my friends weren't good enough for me, except Sena-chan and Mamori-nee and Riku. And in the two times I've brought someone I liked home to meet him, he's run them off within ten minutes!" Aoki smiles. "I'm really glad he likes football right now. If you hadn't mentioned playing, he would have tried to scare you away too" Aoki cuddles up to Ichiro's side as they lay above the covers on the bed.

"I'm glad he likes football too. So far, no one I know has parents that like football except you" "Sena-chan's dad likes it, though he doesn't say. He more like silently turns on the game while reading his newspaper, says it's for background noise, and secretly watches it." Ichiro chuckles. "I like your family" He says. "My family is…different" He admits. "How so?" "My uncle, who's about to turn fifty, is a Drag Queen that likes young women" "Oh" "Yeah. He's the sanest out of the extended family. Outside my parents and I, everyone is pretty much crazy"

Aoki smiles. "So long as I don't have to deal with really, really crazy people in the future, I don't care because I think you're perfect!" Ichiro holds Aoki tightly, kissing the top of the brunets head. "Did you mean what you said to my dad? That if things continue like this, you'll start loving me soon?" Ichiro smiles. "Wondering about something like that…" he mutters. "Yes, it's true, Aoki-chan. Every time you make one of your cute faces, every time we have a good conversation, I fall just a little more for you" "Just a little?" Aoki pouts. "Well, I'll have to try harder!"

Friday of the next week, Ichiro feels his cell phone vibrate just as classes let out. Since the teachers don't care about students using their phones as long as there isn't a lesson or work to be done, Ichiro answers it. "Aoki-chan!" He says happily, not noticing the looks from his classmates. "Ah? Really? Well, I'll have to come by then. If Aoki-chan is making my favorite tonight, I can't just let that extra food you always make go to waste." Ichiro smiles, despite Aoki not being able to see him.

"That so? Well, tell Sena-kun congratulations for me. It's hard to believe he can run forty yards in 4.1 seconds. That has to be a high school record. It is? You'd think I would know that…" Ichiro sits on his desk, ignoring the shocked looks he receives. He's always telling people off for that. "No, I'm not doing anything now. Wait, repeat that? Sena-kun wants us to go on a double date with him and Shin-san? Why a double date? He's scared…the kid that's Eyeshield 21 is scared of going out to the movies alone with Shin Seijuro. Your cousin is insane, Aoki-chan. Wait, what do you mean you're outside of Ojou right now with Sena-kun? You want to go now? Oh, well, I suppose it's alright. I'll be right out. Yes, I'm still in the classroom. Ah, alright. Bye" He hangs up, finally noticing everyone staring at him. "What?" He asks.

"Takami-san is sitting on a desk" One girl points out. "Huh? Oh, Aoki-chan got me into that." Ichiro sighs. "I'm spending so much time with Aoki-chan I've started picking up the habits…" He smiles softly. "Oh well. It's Aoki-chan. I can't be mad" "Who is…Aoki-chan?" One boy asks. "Eh? Kobayakawa Aoki is Eyeshield 21's cousin. Actually, they're outside right now so I should hurry. Bye everyone!"

Students hurry to follow him, so they can see who Aoki-chan is. Two students in Deimon uniforms are waiting by the front gate with Shin. "Ichiro-kun!" Aoki waves happily. "Aoki-chan" Ichiro smiles. "Whoa! They both look really tall when standing next to Eyeshield-san" one girl says. Her friend nods. "Do you see how attractive the tall brunet is though? Oh, I'd love to have him as a boyfriend!" Ichiro over hears this and sends her a glare before putting a hand on the back of Aoki's head and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Mmm, Ichiro-kun~!" Aoki whines slightly. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us?" "Screw that" Ichiro says. "Let's leave it at I'm a jealous bastard and want everyone to know you belong to me." Aoki smiles and nods. "I don't mind" He says.

"Now I can kiss Ichiro-kun in public!" Aoki kisses Ichiro's cheek. "**Get away from Takami-senpai!**" Ikari comes out of nowhere, tied in chains as usual. He tries to body slam Aoki, but the change on the brunets face is instant. "Dark Aoki" Shin, Ichiro and Sena say together with sighs. "I thought, Daigo-chan," Aoki growls, pulling the tied up teen close by his chains, "That I told you I don't give a flying fuck about what you think? I _love_ Ichiro-kun and I'm not going to stand for you not considering his feelings in all this!" Aoki looks ready to kill.

"I didn't do three years of extreme martial arts training in China for nothing, Daigo-chan. I'll be honest with you. At this point, even Kongo Agon is scared shitless of me and Banba-san respects me. When I'm angry like this? I can bench more than Shin-san. So do you get my drift here? One more mistake like this without considering that maybe Ichiro-kun wants to be with me, and I'll smash your face in so well, even you won't recognize yourself. In fact, I don't think you'll even be able to think if I get my hands on you. And I don't just mean while you're hurt. I plan to smash your head into the sidewalk so hard your brain turns to mush, kay?" Ikari shivers, terrified. "The sad thing is" Ichiro starts. "He'll do it too"

"Now, Aoki-chan, let go of Ikari-san and come here" Aoki pushes Ikari to the ground before stepping into Ichiro's arms. "I'm sorry, Ichiro-kun" Aoki says softly. "He just gets me so mad, not even considering your feelings" "I know, love, I know" Ichiro says. "I'll have a talk with him soon, ok?" "Mmm" "Come on, Aoki-chan" Ichiro says, tilting the brunets face to look at him. "Give Ichiro-koi a kiss" Aoki smiles and kisses Ichiro. "Good boy. Now, how about we all get going? I think Aoki-chan made Ikari-san relieve himself in his pants, it's starting to smell around here. Also, I think the rest of the students are terrified of your mood swings"

When Ojou loses their game against Deimon in the fight for to get to the Christmas Bowl, Aoki is there. He follows Ichiro into the bathroom and sits on the floor with the quarterback in his arms, allowing Ichiro to cry on his shoulder as he strokes his hair. "Shhhh, Ichiro-kun" Aoki coos. "Please, love, don't cry. It may be the end for the Christmas bowl, but you're going to University next and then you can go to the Rice Bowl, right? And that's even more cool than the Christmas Bowl. I'm here, baby, you're not alone. I'll always be here for you, Takami Ichiro"

The Christmas Bowl comes and goes along with the Spring Tournament, and soon, the new school year is upon everyone. Ichiro is going to medical school, Aoki still goes to Deimon, Sena has become famous across Japan and is even getting professional offers, though he's content to just be Captain of the Devil Bats, and Shin is still madly in love with Sena and the two are going strong.

"Did you see? There's a guy that looks like a movie star out front!" One girl at the medical university exclaims as she talks to her friends. "Excuse me" Ichiro approaches them. "Does he have long brown hair and large sunglasses?" "Yes, do you know him?" "Very well, in fact!" A new voice says. "Ichiro-kun~! I came to pick you up!" Ichiro chuckles. "Aoki-chan, you know you don't have to do that. It's so far from here to your school. I thought we agreed to meet at the station near my house?"

"Yeeesss, but, you should know I never listen if it involves my Ichiro-kun!" Aoki wraps his arms around Ichiro's neck, pressing his lips to the raven's. The girls gasp. "Ah, Aoki-chan, these are my Senpai's" "Pleasure to meet you!" Aoki chirps. "You've been taking good care of my boyfriend, I hope!" "Aoki-chan, stop teasing them. I'm sorry about him, he can get pretty hyper." "Hyper? I'll have you know I'm calmer than I have been lately!" "What did you do this time?" "I may have taken a steel pole and tied Gon-chan up with it" "Aoki-chan, only you would not only call Kongo Agon 'Gon-chan' but would tie him up with a steel pole. Please tell me you didn't leave him hanging over the river again" "Nope!" "Where did you put him?" Ichiro taps his foot. "I hung him in his boxers from the Ojou flag pole" Ichiro chuckles. "I'm sure someone will get him down…" "Eventually" Aoki agrees.

"Now, Ichiro-kun, you promised you'd let me cook dinner for you because you've been working so hard" Aoki kisses Ichiro. "And we can have a bath after dinner, then watch movies, just like old times, ne?" "Hardly old, Aoki-chan. We've been dating for a year now" "True" Aoki grins. "But you love me anyways, Ichiro-kun!" "I could never love anyone else" Ichiro agrees. "So, let's go. It's been so long since I've had Aoki-chan's cooking! I can't wait, you're the best cook there is, Aoki-chan!" "Yay~!"

The two leave. "Did you know…?" One of the girls asks her friends. "You girls didn't know?" A passing guy asks. "Those two have been all over each other since before the Christmas Bowl last year. When Takami-san's team, Ojou, lost and couldn't go to the Christmas Bowl, Aoki-chan was there for Takami-san even though his cousin was the ace of the winning team and he should be partying. Instead, he sat in a dirty bathroom and let Takami-san cry and convinced Takami-san to go for the Rice Bowl and not just quit football like he was thinking of. He also keeps a lot of the best players in Tokyo in line. You all know Ikari Daigo, right? He's a Third Year on the Ojou High School team. He's the one that almost never plays because he's chained up. Even he's terrified of Aoki-chan. Kongo Agon is beat up every other week because of saying something stupid to Aoki-chan. Aoki-chan may be cute and normally the sweetest boy you'll ever meet, but get Dark Aoki out by getting him mad, and you'd better run like hell" The guy smiles. "He's very protective of those he loves. He once took down Banba-sama because Banba said his cousin was weak." The guy shivers. "All that blood. Er…excuse me, my class is starting soon!"

The girls exchange looks. "Do you believe any of it?" One asks her friend, who's been crushing on Ichiro since he came to the school. "I don't" She says. "That good looking kid is probably blackmailing him!" "Ao-chan isn't capable of that" One of the sensei's that was listening to the loud group says. "You know him?" "I'm his mother's brother" He smiles. "Aoki has always had two sides to him. When he was little, he wanted to protect his cousin who was bullied, but he was bullied too because he wasn't very brave. Just before they were to enter middle school, Aoki left for a special school in China. He learned Martial arts of all kinds there under masters for three years. When he came back, his cousin introduced him to some friends, of which Takami-san was one of them." The girls listen closely.

"Aoki-chan and Takami-san hit it off right away and were soon meeting for coffee after school every day. They confessed their attraction to each other a little over a week after meeting and they've dated ever since. Quite a few people have tried to break them up but since they're very open with each other, the lies and deceit the people used just don't work. If Aoki was cheating on Takami-san, Takami-san would be the first to know because Aoki would come crying to him. They love each other so much that if they don't see each other for more than two days, they start getting antsy and worried, even if they talk on the phone. So Takami-san practically lives with Aoki-chan and my brother-in-law. They've made plans to move in together as soon as Aoki-chan graduates" "He's in University?" One person asks. "No, He's a High School Second year" the girls are shocked.

"How can he like someone so young?" one girl is disgusted. "It's only two years of difference" sensei says. "And besides, Naori-san, I know for a fact that your boyfriend is much older than you. He was my roommate in University after all" She blushes. "That's different!" She exclaims. "I'm a woman! This 'Aoki' is male!" "Does gender really matter? Sure, they can't have babies together, but they love each other. Isn't that what matters? That they love each other physically and emotionally? They're not perverts or anything. Takami-san has said he refuses to touch Aoki-chan sexually until Aoki-chan has graduated. Yes, they sleep naked in the same bed and they take baths together, but there's nothing sexual about it. Its two men comfortable with each other and themselves and that know no matter what, their love will stand true."

Ichiro's Medical school courses are for two years, so as he Graduates University, Aoki graduates High school. Aoki's graduation is three days before Ichiro's, so Ichiro attends dressed in his best suit as Aoki goes up to get his diploma. Aoki smiles at everyone and is about to walk off the stage when Ichiro walks on. He gets down on one knee, "Aoki, We've known each other for a year and a half now and I love you more than life itself. I would give up football completely if it meant staying with you, and I think everyone that knows me knows how much I love football" That gets a few chuckles from the football team.

"Kobayakawa Aoki, will you marry me and become a Takami?" "**YES!**" Aoki hugs Ichiro tightly, kneeling in front of the raven haired medical student. Ichiro slips the ring onto Aoki's finger and the football team is the first to start cheering and clapping. "Go Aoki-nii!" Sena shouts. "Kiss him! Kiss him!" Aoki and Ichiro kiss, causing louder cheers. Everyone in the school, even those that were homophobic originally, have seen how much the two love each other.

The wedding was beautiful. It was small, with their most important friends and family there. It was held in America where gay marriages are legal. It may not be recognized as marriage in Japan, but they're still married. The Devil Bats team from Sena's first year was there, Hiruma even behaved with Agon around. All of Ichiro's team mates, past and present, are there. Excluding the Ojou 'Golden Generation' because Ichiro was never close to them. Ichiro's parents were there, and so was Aoki's father. Aoki's aunt and uncle, Sena was there with Shin as his date. It was amazing to the two, whose love was almost tangible that day.

Hiruma, as a wedding present, somehow convinced the Japanese government to issue a Marriage Licence for Aoki and Ichiro. He also managed to get them able to adopt a child. They adopt a little girl whose parents died in a fire. She was the only one to survive and she was barely three months old when it happened. She has asthma because of it, though she probably would have developed it later in life anyways. She's also scared of flames, even if they're just on TV or on the stove.

Their daughter, Sasaki, grows into a beautiful young woman who through sheer force of will concurred her fear of fire at thirteen by helping Aoki make dinner and realizing that so long as you're careful, the fire won't hurt you. She found a husband in the son of Hiruma and Mamori, who was gun-loving like his father but also kind like his mother. They'd always known each other as children, but they started to like each other when Yuuji beat up some bullies that were scaring Sasaki with lighters and matches when they were in middle school. By the first year of High School, the two were a steady item. All in all, life turned out well. There were ups and downs, but it went well for the whole family.


End file.
